


Love Will Find a Way Just Give It Time

by hanorganaas



Series: 100 Ships [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is going to be okay, She thinks, he is always okay in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Find a Way Just Give It Time

As the gate activates Elizabeth holds her breath. She wonders is it John or another demand from his captors. Despite the fact she stood her ground and remained strong, she didn’t know how much more she could take before she would break. She couldn’t break. John perceived her as one of the strongest woman he knows. Any sign of weakness would disappoint him. And the terrifying thing is the feeling was mutual with John.

She took a deep breath, folding her hands over her mouth and tapping her fingers together.

John is going to be okay, She thinks, he is always okay in the end. 

She hears the sound of the shield going down and the next thing she sees is John coming through the gate. He has a few cuts and bruises on his face but he’s alive

It is the same ritual. They are running…meeting in the middle holding onto each other. As their lips collide all their doubts and worries disappear. And suddenly everything’s okay again.


End file.
